Closer To You
by ac alliance
Summary: The things you do when you're in love with your best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, this is my first fan-fic. Tell me what you like and don't like. Based on a movie I saw a while ago, but I add my own Spashley twists and turns. Enjoy!**

"_Na, na, na, na, na," Ashley yelled annoyingly to her friend._

"_Ashley, wait for me!" Spencer called out._

"_You can't catch me!"_

_An 8-year-old chubby little Spencer was getting frustrated with her best friend. She was at the top of a tree house before she saw Ashley below, running towards the river, still teasing and trying to taunt her._

"_It's 'cause you're a little chub Spence" Ashley shouted while standing at the edge of the rocks. She could see Spencer pouting and that made her wanted to make fun of her more. She turned her around shaking her bum at Spencer._

"_Fatty!" Ashley chanted. As she was doing this, she didn't notice a wet spot on the rocks and she slipped into the river._

"_Ashley!" Spencer cried out._

* * *

**13 years later….**

_Click. _

"Ash! I wasn't ready in that one."

"Jeez Spence, you're never ready when I take pictures. You take like 10 years before you can figure out how you're going to smile."

Spencer rolled her eyes, making her way towards the table. They were at a party where Spencer was working. She was the flower arranger, and Ashley had of course had tagged along.

"Come on, hurry up so we can get out of here," Ashley complained.

"I have to make a good impression with these people. They have a lot of parties, and would be good for business. If you want to leave, go, no one told you to come along."

"Well obviously, I had to come so I could stop you from eating. You're the size of Canada!"

Spencer rolled her eyes again. She was used to the fat jokes from Ashley; it was just something she bothered the girl about constantly. Ashley never knew when jokes were getting old. In reality, Spencer grew out of her chubby stage and she definitely grew into her looks. She was a tall and slender and her long wavy brown locks flowed nicely below her shoulders. She was beautiful, and it was noticed by many. No one ever remembered the plump shy little girl who could never stand up for herself. Almost no one.

"You better stop with the fat jokes, might I remind you I'm the one who saved your life when you fell into the river."

This time Ashley rolled her eyes, it was a line Spencer loved and overuse. "And I am forever in your debt. I will stick with you forever and ever until I make it up to you."

"You sticking around doesn't seem like a you paying me back, more like punishing me even more," Spencer said.

Ashley gave her best friend the biggest smile, "You know it!"

"Come on, help me out, I'm almost done here."

Ashley grunted, "Fine…"

They finished arranging the flowers, making them look pretty. Ashley took a few more pictures of: people, of flowers and anything that she thought was captivating. This included a few more of her best friend. Of course she did it when Spencer wasn't looking. She loved when Spencer was just being herself, it was so real. She was hoping adding it to her gallery where she could display her work someday.

When they were finished, they made their way to Ashley's car heading home to Spencer's. They sat in the car listening to the radio. Ashley could tell her best friend was tired.

"Get some sleep Spence."

"Then who would keep you company?"

Ashley smiled, "I think I'll be alright. Plus having you not talk will be refreshing."

Spencer gave her a smirk. She suddenly sat up and when she heard the radio, "Oh my gosh!! It's Aiden! I love this song!!!!"

Ashley frowned. She didn't understand the obsession her friend had with this guy and his band. Yes, sure, he was famous, good looking and loaded. But what else? Nothing that she could think of. "Yes Spencer, we all know your love for Aiden, aren't you tired of the song yet? It's so over played and it's not even that great."

Spencer didn't even hear Ashley, as she was deeply into the song. When she was thinking of Aiden she couldn't hear anyone else. A few minutes later Spencer fell asleep. When they got home, Ashley pulled into Spencer's drive way ready to wake her friend up in some devious way, perhaps a wet wily. She was about to stick her finger in her ear, when she noticed how peaceful Spencer looked. This was a perfect opportunity to take another picture of her favorite subject. She pushed some of Spencer's hair behind her ear and started snapping her camera. _She is so beautiful_, Ashley thought.

Spencer awoke to the snaps of the camera. Irritated, she yelled, "Ash, seriously why do you keep doing that, did you put something on my face?"

"No, but there is something that has been on your head for a while now," Ashley replied in a serious tone.

"What?!" Spencer grabbed her head and looked into the side view mirror trying to see what it was.

"Um, yeah it's that thing coming out of your neck."

"Ash what is it?! I don't see anything."

"It's you're head, you doofus."

"Hah you're funny, jerk," They both got out of the car, making their way into the house.

"Come on I'm so hungry!"

"When aren't you Spence?"

Spencer ignored this remark and greeted her family. She still lived at home, wanting to save up for her own house and the fact that she loved her family dearly.

"Dinner will be ready in 5 girls," Paula yelled from the kitchen.

"Need any help Mrs. C?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Ash, could you help me with these potatoes"

Ashley was pretty much their second daughter. She was loved by all the Carlins since she was introduced to them nearly 15 years ago. Fifteen minutes later, they all sat down at dinner.

"So how were your day girls?" Arthur asked.

"Um it was okay," Ash replied, while putting potatoes on Spencer's plate. It was something she always did out of habit, giving Spencer her food. Spencer did the same thing grabbing Ashley some salad and mixing it the way she liked it. It was something they just both did for each other without any thought. Dinner passed with more conversation and laughs.

-----

The next day Spencer walked into her flower shop trying to organize her desk. It was so messy. A few hours later Ashley walked in; she usually did around noon so they could have lunch together.

"Hey Ash I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay Spence, I'll be in the back."

Spencer heard Ash's phone ring. She could hear only Ashley's side of the conversation:

"Uh yes I'll talk to you in person….It'd be better that way…Yes I'm excited to see you too…Yeah, I'll leave you a message for sure….Bye"

Spencer jumped around Ashley, "Who was that?! Do you have a secret lover you're not telling me about" Spencer asked laughing. She loved to get involved and know all the details of her best friend's relationships and love life. She was nosy most of the time.

"None of you're business Doof. Come on lets head out" Ash said.

-----

Spencer was tired and plummeted all her stuff onto her bed after work. She noticed it was boiling inside so she changed from her t-shirt into a white tank top. She turned on her TV to see what was on. She screamed for joy when she saw Aiden and his bands new music video was out. She was so excited, she felt like a 12 year old girl whenever she heard or saw him in the media. She always felt like he was singing to her and only her.

* * *

"_Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!" A group of 8-year -old boys chanted around a little chubby Spencer. They chased her into a corner where she sat down and cried. The boys didn't stop._

_Moments later she heard someone say, "Hey! Let go of her!" A boy ran up to them and immediately all of them scurried away._

_Spencer was still crying when she looked up to him._

"_Hey don't cry, they're gone now," The boy said._

"_But they'll come back! They always do," Spencer said with tears streaming down her face._

_They boy thought for a moment and took his necklace off and put it around her neck. _

"_Here as long as you wear this, they'll know not to mess with you. Stop crying now, I'll be here." They boy smiled at her and touched her little nose._

_Spencer felt a whole lot better. She smiled at the boy, "Thank you Aiden."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, keep 'em comin!**

When Spencer snapped out of her flashback, she immediately went over to her dresser and pulled out the necklace from the box where it was kept and treasured. She held it in her hands and got a warm fuzzy feeling inside of her. Sure, she knew there were crazy obsessed hardcore fans, but she also knew she wasn't one of them. She and Aiden had shared a bond; young puppy love some might say, and no one could take that away from her. She immediately sat up when she heard the host of the show she was watching announce:

"Coming back around to LA before heading off to Europe is front man Aiden and his band, "Wrecked"!!! Find tickets near you, as they only play two shows!"

Spencer jumped up and down, screaming for joy. She ran around her bed a couple of times before tripping on her shoes. She could feel the excitement all over her body; she couldn't hold back the tears that represented happiness, anticipation and nervousness. This was her chance she'd been waiting on for so long.

"Now I'll finally get to see Aiden again, and he'll realize how much he's misses me, and we'll live happily ever after! woohoo!" she yelled.

Paula and Arthur could hear the loud sounds Spencer was making upstairs and they both mouthed "Aiden" and sighed at the same time.

-----

"Thanks for getting back to me Ashley."

"No problem Uncle Bill, it was nice to hear from you," said Ashley.

The night was calm and gentle; they both were sitting on the front porch of Ashley's uncle's house. She hadn't talked much to that side of her family ever since father passed away. It's not that they weren't nice people; she just missed her dad that much more when she was with them. Sitting here with her father's brother wasn't helping, but it was good to talk to him.

"So what are you up to these days?" he asked.

Ashley sat for a moment contemplating how she would answer. Ever since she her father died she'd been kind of lost, in a career sense. She graduated college intending to get into music producing, but after her dad was gone she couldn't bare to step inside a studio. It reminded her too much of the time they spent in there writing songs, laughing and having fun.

"Um, you know the usual…" Ashley replied with a hint of sadness.

Bill could sense what she was feeling, but he also didn't want Ashley to waste her life away. She was living off her father's wealth and seemed to be just hanging around. He wanted her niece to have a fulfilling life. That's what his brother would have wanted.

"Come on Ash, what are you doing with your life? Ever since you graduated college, all you do is either snap your camera or play that guitar of yours. Is this all you really want?" he asked.

She knew he only wanted the best for her, but she couldn't help but take a bit of offense to it. The truth was she didn't know what she wanted.

"I don't know what I want," Ashley answered.

"Well you should figure it out soon, your dad wouldn't want you to waste your life away."

"I think he would have wanted me to be happy," Ashley said.

"And are you happy?"

She pondered this for a moment. She loved photography, and it was undeniable that she had a talent for it. It was a matter of getting her work out there; she just never tried because of fear of getting rejected. As for singing and guitar, it was more of a hobby, but she loved to play small shows. Right now she was pretty content with her life, even if she didn't know where she was heading.

"I am Uncle," she said with an unconvincing tone.

"You don't sound like it."

It may have been because there was still something that was missing in her life. Or someone.

-----

"Ashley! Wake up!" Spencer hollered at 7 AM in front of Ashley's house.

"Oh my gosh Spence, are you okay?!" Ashley said as she ran to the door.

"Yes! Aiden is coming to LA!"

Ashley grumbled, "You freakin' woke me up to tell me that?! WHY?"

Spencer, oblivious to her friends' anger replied, "Yes I did! We have to figure out a way for me to meet him so he can remember how much he loves me!"

"We? Why am I being dragged into this?"

"Because best friends are there for each other always. Just like if one friend falls into a river and another friend saves --"

"So what's the plan?" Ashley cut her off not without wanting to hear that story again. She would never live that one down. Besides she could never ever say no to Spencer.

"Yay!" Spencer squeezed Ashley tightly.

"So what were you thinking of doing?" Ashley managed to ask with her friends arms still around her.

"Well, he plays a show tomorrow night, but his plane arrives tomorrow afternoon. I was thinking we could go to the airport, follow his car and see what hotel they're staying in," Spencer said in a serious tone pacing around the room. It was obvious she'd been thinking a lot about it.

Ashley sighed, "Sure Spence, whatever."

Spencer was once again jumping, screaming and hollering for joy. She was yelling other things, but Ashley tuned her out because she once again she found herself in her best friends arms. She wasn't one to complain.

----

"Turn right Ash! Right!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer, calm down!"

They were driving to the airport. Ashley went along to keep her friend happy; she knew that there was no way that they'd find Aiden.

"Spence, do even seriously think Aiden will look twice at you? There are a billion girls who are after him."

"Of course Ash! Those girls don't have what Aiden and I share: a connection," Spencer said smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure Spencer…" Ashley said, not wanting to hear him saving her from bully stories again.

They reached near the front of the airport and Spencer spotted limos pulling out.

"That's gotta be them Ashley! TURN!"

"I'm at a red light!" Ashley said irritated.

The red light seemed to take forever. It was long enough for the limos to leave in the opposite direction and for them to lose sight of them. Ashley turned to Spencer to see her happiness fade away. It killed her.

"It's 'cause you were to slow Ash," Spencer said as tears were forming in her eyes.

Instead of fighting back, Ashley simply said, "We'll get him at the concert Spencer."

-----

How she found herself in between thousands of girls screaming for Aiden and his band Ashley may never know. She felt Spencer grab her hand, pulling them closer to the front of the stage. Ashley looked so bored but was happy it was their last song. Just as the band was leaving the stage Aiden yelled to the crowd:

"Thank-you! You guys rock!"

Aiden and his band made their way off the stage. Spencer pulled off her necklace and sandwiched herself between some screaming girls.

"Aiden! Aiden!" Spencer shouted showing her necklace to get his attention.

He smiled and waved at the crowd one more time before leaving the stage not noticing Spencer.

Ashley and Spencer made their way out to the parking after the concert; it look like it was about to rain. Sure enough, two seconds later it was pouring. Ashley pulled her sweater over her head and ran to her car while Spencer followed along.

"So I guess you missed your chance huh?" Ashley said.

"No, they still have another show and we're going," Spencer replied.

They arrived at Ashley car, on the passenger's side. Ashley was struggling to open the door for Spencer because she couldn't find the right key.

"What?! That's so far away Spencer; we'd have to fly over there!" Ashley said. She noticed Spencer was getting soaked.

"Get under here," Ashley said as she pulled Spencer near.

Spencer obliged and she was under Ashley's sweater, the girls were inches away from each other.

"We're going to and have to! I'd follow Aiden anywhere in the world!" Spencer said all dreamy like.

Ashley looked at Spencer closely taking in all her beauty. _And I'd follow __**you**__ anywhere in the world Spencer_, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy this one.**

Ashley found herself in a busy airport with Spencer. It was hot, crowded and she wondered what the heck she was doing there. They were standing in line and Spencer turned around and smiled at her. _Oh yeah, that's why_ she thought. They were nearing the front of the line when they heard a pack of screaming girls.

Spencer gasped, "Look it's 'Wrecked'!"

"So? I don't see Aiden anywhere," Ashley said unenthused.

"Well if his band is here, then he has to be too!"

When they got to the front of the line, Spencer asked to be switched to the same plane as the bands. Luckily for her there was one cancellation and a spot left. She turned to Ashley and exclaimed," Truly meant to be!"

_Great, now I have to ride the stupid plane by myself, _Ashley thought.

-----

Ashley miserably made her way to her seat. When she sat down she accidentally woke up a lady.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Oh no problem at all," the lady said.

She figured she was needed someone to talk to for the three hour flight so she smiled and placed her hand out, "Ashley Davies."

The lady was wearing black pants and a white blouse. She seemed to be in her late 50's or early 60's. She was the cutest thing. "Ellie Fernand," she said shaking Ashley's hand.

"Pleasure," Ashley said.

Just then, another pack of screaming girls emerged and seemed to surround someone. A few moments later it she saw that it was Aiden. She laughed at the thought that Spencer picked the wrong plane. She read somewhere that Aiden and his band flew on commercial planes, rather then their own private jet to save money and donate it to charity. If Aiden wasn't something to be envied by Ashely, he would have seemed to bean okay guy.

"Who is that?" Ellie asked.

"Just somebody…not sure who," Ashley replied not wanting to get into it.

Ellie smiled, "So Ashley what do you do?"

"Um, I'm a photographer and on my spare time I like to play guitar and sing," Ashley replied.

"Oh wow, you seem really artistic. I just opened a little coffee shop and I have open mic on some nights, I really need performers, so if you're interested give me a call when we get back home."

Ashley liked Ellie, she was easy to talk to.She also seemed to be really nosy, but Ashley didn't mind. As the flight continued they shared more and more stories together, talking and laughing about everything and nothing.

"Yeah, so his name was Bryan and my parents didn't approve of him, so he left me. Out of frustration I gave my heart to someone else, Jimmy, but I never loved him as much as Bryan. We had three children together, but Jimmy died from cancer. When he did Bryan came back to me and we share three children together," Ellie said as she was telling Ash her some of her life stories.

"True love can really wait then," Ashley said thinking about Spencer.

"What about you, how is your love life?" Ellie questioned.

"It doesn't exist."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with my best friend, Spencer and I'm scared if they find out, it might ruin our friendship. Plus, they seem to be in love with someone else," Ashley said as she looked at Aiden who was sitting a couple rows in front of her.

The flight was nearing an end. "Well you never know until you try Ashley, what have you got to lose? You're with them on this trip right now right? Try telling Spencer how you feel. Let's exchange phone numbers and you can keep me up to date, I love to see true love prevail! Plus, there's nothing good on TV," Ellie said excitedly.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh, Ellie felt like a cooler grandmother she never had. Ashley promised to keep Ellie up to date whenever she called.

-----

"Ash!! Hurry up!" Spencer called out.

They were heading to the hotel where 'Wrecked' was doing an album signing.

"Chill Spencer, I'm coming, it'd be nice if you helped," Ashley said aggravated. She was the who was lugging around their baggage while Spencer fixed her hair.

They arrived at the hotel and found out that they had just missed the band. Spencer turned around to Ash with the saddest eyes, "It's because of you were too slow Ash…"

Ashley couldn't say a word, it was a bittersweet moment. She was happy to have missed Aiden, but was crushed to see Spencer so sad. Spencer sat and put her head down. Ashley could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Just then, Ashley saw the band walk out of the elevator. Aiden stopped to sign an autograph of a little girl. Ashley deliberated whether to tell Spencer that Aiden was only a couple of feet behind her. Spencer looked like her puppy just died. Ashley had to tell her.

"Look there's Aiden!" Ashley said.

"Stop it Ashley, it's not funny," Spencer said, not believing her.

"I'm not joking! Look it's really him."

Spencer turned around and her face lit up instantly. She quickly ran over to Aiden.

"Hi Aiden!" Spencer yelled.

"Hi…" Aiden replied as he started to walk away.

Spencer tried to get closer, but tripped over to her feet. Aiden rushed over to help her up. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Spencer held up the necklace he gave to her so long ago. "Don't you remember me?"

Aiden thought for a moment, remembering the necklace from somewhere.

Spencer puffed out her cheeks to match what she looked like when she was a kid.

"Spencer?! Is that you?! Wow, how have you been?" Aiden asked.

"Good!" Spencer answered excitedly.

"Come on Aiden, we gotta go," one of the members of the band called out to him.

"Yeah okay guys, just a sec," he said to them. "Sorry Spencer I have to go."

Spencer frowned, "it's okay, I understand."

"But can I see you tomorrow?" Aiden asked eagerly.

Spencer smile came back "Yes, of course!" Spencer replied, giving him a hug.

-----

"Don't worry Ellie it's just a little set back, I'll bounce back up….Yes, yes don't worry all in time… I have to go I'll talk to you later…bye" Ashley closed her phone as Spencer walked by.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody… Are you excited for tomorrow?" Ashley asked quickly to change topics.

"Oh yes! It's going to be great."

"Yeah... it's been a long day, I'll see you in the morning, night Spencer" Ashley said.

They walked to their separate rooms. Ashley was about to drift off when she heard Spencer come in moments later.

"Ash, I can't sleep alone, can I stay here with you?" Spencer asked. She got into bed and lay next to Ashley. "I'm so ready for tomorrow; it's going to be a new beginning for me and Aiden."

Ashley sighed, "Spence?"

"Yeah?" Spencer replied drifting away.

"When Aiden crushes your heart, I'll force myself to love you."

Spencer chuckled lightly, "Sure Ash," she said, falling fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's chapter 4 finally! I know some of you have been angry about how Spencer treats Ashley and how she is "oh so obsessed" with Aiden. Do not fret readers, all in time...lol**

The next morning Spencer woke up excitedly wanting to get ready for her date with Aiden. She left Ashley asleep and went to her room. She picked out a short jean skirt and a white tank top. She wore her hair down and curled the bottoms; she looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked pretty cute. Before she was about to leave to meet Aiden at the restaurant, she thought she'd say goodbye to Ashley first.

Spencer made her way to Ash's room, "See you Ash I'll be back in a bit."

"Owwwww," Ashley yelped.

"Ash! Are you okay? Does your head hurt again?" Ashley got migraines ever since she was a kid. They only came once in a while, but when they did come, it was pretty bad. "Do you want me to stay?" Spencer asked, worried about her friend.

"No Spence its okay, have fun on your date," Ashley said, rolling around on her bed clutching her head from the pain.

"Did you take your medicine?" Spencer took a cloth and put it over Ashley's head. "Ashley if it's that bad I'll stay, its okay."

As much as Ashley wanted to say yes she couldn't do it to Spencer, "Seriously Spencer I can handle it, just go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…if you're sure…bye" Spencer said heading out, feeling bad about leaving the girl.

"Ouch!" Ashley yelled holding her head. Spencer looked back and frowned, she looked at her watch, and she was running late. "I'll be back soon Ash."

"Uh huh," Ashley moaned.

-----

"Yeah guys, I know, I'll be there soon…bye" Aiden said to one of his band mates on his phone. He sighed looking at his watch, thinking Spencer had stood him up. He looked at the rose he had for her and was about to leave.

Just then, Spencer headed up to him, "Hey! Sorry I'm late."

Aiden immediately lit up. "No problem Spencer! It's good to see you again." He reached out and hugged her. He gave her the rose and she melted. His cell phone began to ring again. "Sorry Spencer, I really have to go. I have a radio interview to go to," he really didn't want to leave her. "Can you come along?!"

Spencer really wanted to, "Sorry Aiden, I can't I have to take care of my friend, she's sick." He frowned but understood.

"It's okay. My schedule is really busy right now, but my next week is a bit lighter before I go to Europe. The band's heading to New York to visit family and to do some interviews and small shows," he knew it was a long shot but decided to ask anyway, "Do you think you could come, you know if you're not busy?"

Spencer had the next two weeks off work anyway, and it was the summer "Sure Aiden! I'll call you when I'm there."

"Great! I'll see you then," he said as he smiled eagerly. There was something different about Spencer, maybe it was because he knew her from a long time ago and old feelings were rushing back. She wasn't like the other girls. _She was __**never**__ like the other girls_, he thought.

----

Spencer returned back to the hotel to see if Ashley was okay.

Ashley smiled because Spencer wasn't gone for long, "So date wasn't that great I assume?"

"Actually, it was awesome" she said showing her the rose Aiden gave her. "Hey?! What happened to your headache?"

Ashley shrugged, "I don't know, it's gone." Spencer was happy that her friend was okay but couldn't help but wonder…

"Hey Ash, you know your migraines only seem to kick in when you're nervous or anxious. Like that time when you didn't want to go to your uncle's house for dinner, or that time you had a meeting with the photography place, but you didn't want to go." Spencer said in a matter of fact tone. "Hey, Ash, are you mad about me and Aiden?"

"Spencer, I don't know what the heck you're rambling on about," Ashley hated the way her friend could see right through her, but she wasn't about to admit that.

"The truth Ash, are you jealous?" Spencer said looking at her straight in the eye. Of course she thought it was the innocent best friend kind, that Ash wouldn't like her and Aiden to be spending a lot of time together because that would take away quality time with her.

Ashley critically considered telling Spencer everything she felt right then and there. "I love…." Ash said looking in her eyes, "your hair!" Ashley said tugging and pulling at Spencer. She couldn't do it. Not yet.

"Ash! Stop!" Spencer said. They ended up in a tickle war, and Spencer forgot all about her question. "Oh yeah, Ash we're going to New York with Aiden."

"Spencer! No!"

Spencer pouted "Please Ash, this is the last time, I promise."

"Ugh, fine!" Ashley said giving in. She really needed to work on her Spencer defense.

-----

"Taxi!" Spencer called out. They just landed in New York and they needed a taxi to get to the hotel Aiden told them to meet them at.

"Ugh this is impossible, it's so busy, and we're never going to get a cab" Ashley grumbled.

"Hey Spencer, over here!" Aiden appeared out of nowhere. "Come ride with us, I'll take you guys to the hotel."

"Hey Aiden, thanks," Spencer said delighted. Ashley rolled her eyes and made her way to the car, carrying both hers and Spencer's luggage. Right then, some girls spotted Aiden and tried to scream their way to him.

"Quick we got to hurry!" he said. They rushed into Aiden's limo where the rest of the band was. Once they lost the group of girls and were settled, they began introducing each other.

"Aiden, this is my best friend Ashley." Spencer said as Aiden shook her hand.

"Oh yeah, I remember you, the small skinny kid," Aiden said laughing.

Ashley put on a fake smile, "Yeah, that's me."

"Well this is the band, Spencer and Ashley meet: Josh, Chris and Blake." The band greeted them.

"So how do you all know each other?" Chris asked looking intently at Ashley. Spencer could sense his eyes all over her friend, and she didn't like it one bit. She shrugged it off and focused back on Aiden's answer.

"Well, Spencer and I go way back. I actually saved her from some bullies back when we were younger." Aiden said. He and Spencer locked eyes and made lovey dovey faces at each other. When Ashley saw this and felt like she was going to throw up a little in her mouth.

When they got to the hotel, Aiden brought the girls to their rooms. "Here's your room Spencer, and Ashley yours is here."

"Actually Aiden, I'll stay with Ashley, we usually share," Spencer said.

"Alright, cool. Well if you girls need me, my rooms just across from yours. Goodnight."

----

Aiden was sitting in his room, getting ready for bed. He was thinking how much he loved Spencer being with him right now. She grew up a lot, yet her innocence and sweetness from when they were younger didn't change at all. She was more confident now and he liked it a lot. He was just about to lay down when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he called out.

"Hey Aiden, I brought you a sandwich and some water," Spencer said as she gave him the stuff. "Goodnight."

"Thanks Spencer. Why don't you stay, we can catch up for a bit."

"No its okay I know you're tired. We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay thanks Spencer, I'll talk to you later." He walked Spencer to her door, "Goodnight Spence…" he said not wanting to let her go.

"Night Aiden…" she said as she shut the door, and bumped into Ashley who was standing right behind her. "Ooops sorry Ash, did I hurt you?"

"Yeah…you really did."

"Where?" Spencer asked frantically grabbing Ashley's face to see where it hurt.

_Everywhere,_ Ashley thought clutching her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update, I get distracted by little things, like last night there was a moth in my room so I had to fight it and the battle lasted 45 minutes. Sadly I lost. The song is "It's You" by Michelle Branch.**

The next morning Ashley, Spencer, Aiden and his band headed down for a breakfast buffet. The love triangle was standing side by side while they grabbed some food. Aiden placed some bacon on Spencer's plate thinking she'd like it. Of course, Spencer hated bacon but put on a smile and thanked him. Ashley grumpily took the bacon off her plate, "she likes eggs," the brunette stated harshly.

"Oh sorry Spencer," Aiden looked embarrassed.

"Oh no Aiden it's okay, I like bacon," Spencer gave Ashley a look of aggravation, putting the bacon back on her plate. Aiden went ahead in line grabbing more food.

"Ashley! Don't be annoying, just let him."

"But you don't even like bacon," Ashley grumbled.

"He doesn't need to know that," Spencer said all smart-ass like. Ashley seemed to be really grumpy and Spencer had no idea why.

"Whatever Spencer," Ashley couldn't see why Spencer had to fake liking things just so that boy would like her.

Aiden's cell phone went off. "Excuse me you guys, I have to take this." He went off to the side to have a conversation with his mother:

"Hi mom! I miss you so much."

"Aiden honey, when are you coming home? All you do is work, work, and work!" His mom said.

"Haha, I know Mom, we have a radio interview and a small show, then I can finally come home."

"Oh Aiden that's excellent, but seriously you need to take a long break, have some fun. What about girls and your love life? How will you ever experience those love songs you sing if you don't have anyone to share it with?"

"How do you know I don't have anyone to share it with….?"

"Aiden, really?! Who is she?"

"Someone…" Aiden looked deeply at Spencer who was struggling to get scrambled eggs onto her plate and managed to make a mess. He chuckled, she looked so cute.

"Well I'd like to meet her, come home soon! Be careful, love you."

"We'll do, love you too Mom…Bye," Aiden couldn't believe he was considering taking Spencer to meet his family. It only had been a short time, but to him it felt like he never left her.

-----

Ashley and Spencer were standing outside the radio booth watching "Wrecked" in the middle of a radio interview.

"So guys how do you like it in New York?" the radio announcer asked.

"It's awesome!" the band replied in unison.

"Actually it's where I'm from and I've always loved it," Aiden said.

"Nice! So can you give us little song for the fans?"

"Sure you got it. This one's for you," Aiden said into the microphone while looking at Spencer:

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see  
And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you_

----

Ashley found herself at a park with Spencer. Again surrounded by a bunch of screaming girls, while Aiden kept singing into her best friends eyes:

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
Trace the steps with my fingertips  
And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you_

"Hey Spencer, did you know that yo-yo's were used as weapons in the war in the olden days?" Ashley asked, mostly to distract Spencer but also because she was bored.

"Huh…" Spencer said in a whisper, clearly not listening to her. She was focused 110 on Aiden as he finished the song:

_Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you..._

_Finally the freakin' song and concert are over, _Ashley thought, again being sandwiched between girls. Aiden grabbed Spencer and brought her up to the stage, while Ashley was left behind covering her ears from the madness of the crazy fans. She looked up at her best friend, she looked utterly happy, and she didn't know what to do about it.

-----

After the concert Aiden and Spencer were strolling around the hotel, the garden they had there was beautiful. Aiden picked a flower and handed it to Spencer. She of course, blushed like crazy.

"How did you enjoy the concert?" Aiden asked.

"It was really great, but too bad you didn't play my favorite song."

Puzzled he asked, "Oh yeah? What one is that?"

Spencer started to sing the lines of the song: "So when there's nothing left, I'll choose you. And when there's a choice, it's not a question…"

"So you're everything, when the world falls apart" he finished. He smiled at Spencer, "You know a lot of people think it's a love song but I really wrote it for…"

"Your father," Spencer cut him off.

"How did you know?" Aiden asked surprised.

Spencer remembered the music video for the song. In it, Aiden waved to someone and then touched his heart; a gesture she remembered Aiden did when they were kids when his father dropped him off for school. She told him this.

"Wow, you know you're the only one who's ever got that?" Aiden couldn't believe how amazing Spencer was. She was one of a kind. The looked in each others eyes slowly leaning in for the kiss…

"Hey guys! Nice day for a swim isn't it?" Ashley popped out of nowhere in her bathing suit. Spencer rolled her eyes, the moment was ruined. The three of them made their way to the pool where the rest of the band was hanging out. Ashley went to the diving board and started dancing around.

"Woo Ashley, shake it!" Chris yelled out. Spencer glared at him then looked up at her best friend doing the robot. Everyone was laughing and having fun, Spencer had to admit Ashley was pretty funny. She then found herself checking out her best friend in the bikini but quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. _Weird._

-----

That night, they were all on the patio hanging out. They were around the table eating and making conversation. "So you can guess what Spencer's favorite food was when we were younger? Peanut butter and cheese!" Aiden laughed. The whole band cracked up and giggled. It wasn't that funny but there was drinking going on and they were a little bit tipsy.

"Hey, I do recall you liking it too! Every time I had it, I'd bring one for you!" Spencer said.

"Aww….sharing lunches together. That's puppy love right there!" Josh said.

"Puppy love, first loves, whatever you call it, I believe in it. It sticks, I know mine did…" Aiden looked into Spencer's eyes. Ashley couldn't take it anymore she gulped down as much alcohol as she could. Moments later she was smashed. The band members had to carry her off to her room because she passed out.

"I don't know why she's like this, she usually never drinks that much," Spencer told Aiden.

"Don't worry about her; she probably was just caught in the moment," Aiden said nervously as he worked up the courage to ask her something, "Umm, well we all go home to my family tomorrow, do you think maybe you could come with us? You know to meet my mom and the rest of the family?"

Spencer was surprised but none the less happy, "Oh of course Aiden!"

He was ecstatic and walked Spencer to her room. She opened the door where they could see Ashley passed out on the bed.

"Well, goodnight Spencer" Aiden said softly and he leaned to kiss her. When he left, she got into bed next to Ashley.

"Ash! You awake?!" She asked as she tapped her shoulder excitedly. She was out like a light. Spencer sighed heavily "My prayers have been answered! I'm finally with Aiden…" Spencer said to herself before trying to drift off to sleep.

A moment later, Spencer felt Ashley twist and turn, little did she know, Ashley was wiping away her newly fallen tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank-you for all the reviews! The more I get, the more motivated I become, hence the quicker update lol. I hope you guys like this chapter. As Aiden's mom would say: payce! ( you'll get it later).**

Spencer and Ashley got up the next morning getting ready to go. Ash dreaded the thought of being dragged along so she took her precious time getting ready. She lay on the bed with her hands crossed behind her head, thinking about the past events that went on. "Hey Spence, do you think it'd be okay if I didn't come along this time?" The brunette asked with a hint of sadness.

"What Ash?! You can't leave me now, I need you," Spencer had just got out of the shower and was about to dry her hair. "And you have to come because…"

"Yeah, yeah I know you saved my life…" Ash said in a mundane tone.

"That's not what I was going to say, besides we all know you can't leave me all alone, you can't resist me," Spencer lay next to Ashley, resting her head on the brunettes arms. She was slightly lower than Ashley on the bed. and was looking in the opposite direction of the girl.

"That's just it Spence, I can't resist you," Ash said almost in a whisper.

"Because you love me right?" Spencer looked up at Ashley and smiled, they were inches away from each other. Ashley looked deep into her Spencer's eyes and even though the words wouldn't come out, the look said it all. They stayed like this for a few moments until Ashley quickly got up, "Come on Spencer, we don't want to be late." Spencer lay there, confused at what just happened.

-----

When everyone got settled on the tour bus, they all headed to Aiden's house. It was only a couple hours from where they were. Everyone in the band was really close, almost like brothers, so Aiden's mom insisted on bringing them back with him. Aiden and Spencer were sitting in the front of the bus talking, "I'm really glad you decided to come," Aiden said reaching for her hand.

"I'm really glad I did too," Spencer could hear Ashley laughing in the back with the rest of the guys. They seemed to be really fond of her; of course they would be Ashley was the coolest.

Aiden's cell phone rang, "excuse me, I have to take this," he said.

"No problem," Spencer replied. When he left to go to the back, she sat there alone with the weirdest feeling. Everything right now was perfect, or was _supposed_ to be perfect, so why did she feel so...so...alone?

She looked back at Ashley playing X-box with the guys, doing a little victory dance every time she scored points, in the game "Guitar Hero". The band would burst out laughing, and Chris would holler at her giving her hugs and pats on the back. Spencer hated seeing it so much. _That's why._

----

"Aiden honey, you're home!" Aiden's mom ran up to him hugging and smothering him in kisses. "Oh I've missed you so much," she said. She looked to the band members and called out, "hey boys!"

"What's happening Mrs. D?!" one of them yelled out.

"Chillin' kid!" Aiden rolled his eyes from embarrassment. Ever since he got into the business she felt the urge to feel cool and "hip". She noticed the two girls standing around Aiden. "And who are these two lovely ladies?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Spencer, and this is her best friend Ashley," Aiden said proudly.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies," she said extending her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Dennison," Spencer said.

"Oh none of that Mrs. Dennison nonsense, friends call me Beth or Baby B," she said.

The girls both laughed. Aiden grumbled, "Mom!"

"Haha, I'm just playin' son...chill, come on in everyone." Ashley loved the fact that Aiden's mom was so "gangster", it was quite the sight. She was quite entertaining, even more than Aiden and his concerts, the brunette thought. They did more introductions to the rest of Aiden's family.

Then they all had dinner, with laughs and conversations. Aiden's family was pretty cool, Spencer thought. After that, they all sat around in the living room playing games like charades, Spencer got along really well with everyone.

"She's a keeper," Aiden's mom whispered to Aiden as he was helping clean up everything.

"She _really_ is," Aiden said looking at Spencer intently.

"Okay, you boys take the two guest room upstairs, and Spencer and Ashley can share the other one, goodnight everyone," Beth announced to everybody.

"Thank-you Beth for having us," Spencer said politely. Beth smiled and made her way upstairs. The rest of the guys headed upstairs too because they were so tired, Ashley followed along, leaving Aiden and Spencer downstairs alone.

"Thank-you Aiden for having me too, your family is really nice, especially your mom," Spencer said.

"She really likes you a lot, just like me," he said giving her a smile. He walked her to her room again, this time Ashley was in the bathroom. He leaned in and gave her a more passionate kiss than the last. "Night, see you in the morning."

"Night Aiden…" she kissed him goodbye on the cheek one last time.

She changed into her P.J.'s and waited for Ash to come back. It had only been one day, but she felt like she hadn't talked to Ashley in a long time. It was one of the first days in their friendship that the two didn't spend most of their day together. Spencer felt strange inside. She lay down when Ashley made her way inside laying next to her.

"Ash?" Spencer wanted to say she missed her, but thought it would've sounded odd, so she decided not to.

"Yeah Spence?"

"Um…Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Spencer." Ashley so wanted to move on from this, she wanted to push away the feelings she had for her best friend. It wasn't going anywhere. Although she had to admit, this trip didn't seem to be bad as she thought. She was enjoying her time with the guys. _Might as well have some fun while I'm here_, she thought before falling asleep.

----

Awoken by her own drool, Spencer got up. She looked next to her; Ash was nowhere to be found. She looked at the clock; it was 11:30 AM. She instantly panicked; they were supposed to leave at 12 to check the city sights.

She went downstairs, embarrassed to be the last one up. Everyone was finishing up breakfast. "Hey sleepyhead, have some bacon!" Aiden called out.

"Thanks…." Spencer took it, faking a smile.

After breakfast and getting ready, Spencer approached Ashley who was on the balcony and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey," Spencer said and Ashley gave her a small smile.

"So why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful, didn't want to disturb you."

"Yeah, well you could have given me a little notice," Spencer said annoyed.

"Meh, whatevs."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I donno…"

"Hey Ashley, get your butt down here! I'm gonna beat your ass in X-box this time," Chris called out from below.

"You wish!" Ash replied back. She leapt and rushed down to the bus, leaving Spencer bewildered and alone.

_What the hell?_ Spencer thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whats up everyone? Thanks to all y'all kind reviewers, you guys make my day. Here's chapter 7, hope you think its badass, cause I certainly do lol. Enjoy!**

"You two love birds have a good time," Chris yelled from the back as the bus was coming to a halt. He and Ashley were having a blast playing video games and laughing. Josh and Blake were also in the back punching each other.

"Wait, you guys aren't coming with us?" Spencer asked confused and with a hint of disappointment.

"Well I thought we could spend some time alone together," Aiden said with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be great, I just didn't want to leave Ash…"

"I'll be fine Spencer! Go! Have fun," Ashley cut her off, yelling from the back. "Eat my dust Christopher!" She stood up and did her classic victory dance and gave Blake a high five.

"How is it possible for me to loose to in "Guitar Hero" when I'm the one who actually does it in real life for a living?," Chris put his hands on his head to exaggerate his devastation. "Damn Ashley, I never got beaten by a girl so many times," the whole band laughed.

"That's because I'm no ordinary girl!" Ashley hollered. She knew Chris had a thing for her, but she just wasn't attracted to him, but he was really cool to hang out with.

"Don't worry Spence, she'll be fine, I bet we'll see them a lot during the day anyway," Aiden knew how protective Spencer was around her best friend.

"Alright," Spencer agreed.

Their first stop was Central Park. Aiden took Spencer's hand as they walked along. She felt a little weird, because Aiden was wearing a wig under a hat so no one would recognize him.

"I could never get sick of this place, it's my favourite," Aiden said, "but right now it seems so much better than all the times I've been here."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Because I'm here with you."

Spencer blushed bright red; she was still obviously attracted to Aiden and was starting to forget her earlier sadness because she enjoyed being with him. Maybe she just felt insecure because his attention wasn't focused on her, but now it was. _Yeah, that's got to be the reason._

"You know, this is the place I want to get married someday," Aiden said.

"Really? Who would be the bride?" Spencer asked all jokingly.

"I don't know, there is this one girl I saved from some bullies way back, hopefully she'll be up for it if all goes well," Aiden joked. Spencer smiled; she couldn't believe Aiden thought she was **the one** already.

They continued walking, not really saying anything. To break the silence, "hey did you know yo-yo's were used as weapons in the war in the olden days?" Spencer said.

Aiden gave her a _what the hell _kind of look, followed by more silence. Spencer felt embarrassed.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, all you other brothers can't deny!" A few moments later they spotted Ashley and the rest of the guys hanging out; of course Ashley was dancing and rapping. Everyone was laughing and having an awesome time with her. Spencer and Aiden went to go see them and Aiden noticed how much brighter Spencer's eyes lit up when she saw Ashley, she couldn't stop laughing.

Aiden and Spencer continued walking, "Hey Spencer, what's brown and sticky?" Aiden asked.

"What?"

"A stick!" Aiden picked up a stick from the ground and held it up; he thought it was quite clever.

"Ha-ha…" This time it was Aiden, who was embarrassed, even if Spencer pretended to laugh, she didn't shine like she did around Ashley.

----

"Spencer? Are you happy?" Aiden asked as they were walking through Times Square, it was really busy.

"Of course I'm happy Aiden, why would you even ask that?"

"Because you don't seem to laugh around as much when you're with me."

"No Aiden, don't ever think that, we just don't have the same sense of humor, but I am totally happy with you," Spencer said to reassure him, "and I'm pretty sad you're leaving again."

Aiden put his arm around Spencer, believing every word she said. "Well, I would really love it if you came with me to Europe."

"You really want me to come with you?!" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Of course Spence, I'd miss you too much if you didn't." Spencer hugged him tight, with the biggest smile. But it quickly faded away when she saw Ashley and the guys walking by. The band had their arms hooked around with hers, and they were happily walking down the street.

While Spencer was still in the hug, the girls locked eyes, both their faces were sad. Spencer quickly turned away and continued along with Aiden, giving him a quick kiss. Ashley saw it though, and it hurt like crazy.

----

Later that night, after their New York tour adventures, Ashley found Spencer sitting in the balcony alone. She approached the girl, and noticed she was crying.

"Spencer? Is everything okay?" she asked.

Spencer sniffled, "yeah, Ash I'm fine"

"Obviously, you're not," Ashley took a seat beside her best friend, they were both on the floor with their knees curled up to their bodies, "come on, what's wrong?"

"Aiden and I are completely different; I don't know what to do."

"Spence, what do you expect? You guys just need time to adjust to each other. After all, it has been 12 years."

"Yeah, I guess…"Spencer's tears were still flowing, "Ash, are you jealous of Aiden?"

"What?" Ashley was totally caught of guard.

"Do you like Aiden?" The blonde repeated.

"Yeah of course, he's an okay guy…"

"That's it?"

"Well I guess it's like this Spencer, would you be jealous if I got a boyfriend?"

"Well duh! You're not even dating Chris and I already want to rip his eyes out," Ashley chuckled and felt good that Spencer cared.

"You don't have to worry about him," Ashley said, "But that's what I think the problem is."

"What problem?"

"Us and our crazy friendship we have," Ashley stated. She needed to say this, she needed to get over her best friend, "I think we're just so used to doing everything together, and that stops us from letting other people in our lives."

"What are you saying Ash?" Spencer was balling her eyes out at this point.

"I think maybe we should just distance ourselves from each other for a while, it's different now, with you and Aiden. He needs to be your top priority now," Ashley was tearing up herself; she couldn't believe she was saying this.

"But Ash…"

"No Spencer, I can't be your little dog anymore following you and your boyfriend around…We just…need to let other people get close to us."

"I guess you're right Ash," Spencer so did not think it was right, but she couldn't say the reasons of why she was wrong either. They were both crying, "I'll miss you Ashley."

"Hey! You say it like I'm going to die or something," Ashley said wiping her tears, trying to lighten the mood. This made Spencer smile a bit.

"Come here," Ashley said. They hugged for what could have been hours, letting their tears flow, "no matter what our future brings, I'll _always _be your best friend and nothing will _ever_ change that," Ashley whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Geez some of you guys are getting angry with me for the last chapter, well I will say some words of hope, and I quote my grade 12 thesis for an essay: "For one to feel true highs of compassion and happiness, one must also suffer and feel the lows of suffering and pain." Man, I was so deep back then.**

Aiden and Spencer were on a flight; returning back to LA, since he had a few days before he left for Europe, Spencer decided to take him back to meet her family. They sat together in silence, Spencer leaning her head against the window and was in deep thought, mostly about the whole situation with Ashley. She was going to miss not being around her 24/7.

Aiden put his arm around her, "hey you okay?"

"Yup…"Spencer responded blankly.

"So why didn't Ashley come with us?"

"She uh…had to do something," she replied.

"oh...but yeah, so I'm excited to meet your family," Aiden said genuinely. Spencer looked over at him, he was really trying to put the effort in, and she remembered why she liked him.

"I am too, so will you be staying with me until you leave for Europe?"

"I'd love to but I have business in the city so it'd be easier if I stayed near there, because I'll be running around."

"Oh that's okay, at least you'll still be able to meet my parents." Spencer said with a hint of disappointment. She wondered if it this is how it would always be with him, not being able to be there for her when she needed him the most.

When they got off the plane, they took separate cabs because Aiden had to be somewhere. Spencer dreaded coming home, she saw the light on and she almost knew what her parents were going to say. Sure, she was old enough to do what she wanted, but her parents were always going to be her parents and would want to protect her always, especially her mom.

They sat her down in the dining room table, "Spencer Carlin, you've been following this boy for a week now, and we don't even know anything about him!" Paula yelled.

"For all we know he could be a mad man!" Arthur joked; he knew his daughter knew what she was doing.

"It wasn't like I was alone, I had Ashley along with me…."

"But Spencer!" Paula began to yell.

"Mom, we're together now," Spencer cut her mother off.

"You and Ashley?!" Paula and Arthur said together. Spencer thought that was odd, because they actually seemed serious…

"No, me and Aiden…"

"Oh…" Arthur said. He looked disappointed as crazy as that sounds. Same with Paula, who looked really surprised.

"Well then I guess we should meet him."

"Yes, he'll be over for dinner tomorrow."

"Well…that's just great….just great," Paula smirked.

-----

Ashley walked into her dark apartment all alone. She'd taken a different flight from Aiden and Spencer because she couldn't handle the hurting anymore, seeing something she could never ever have.

_It was the right thing to do, to stay away from her…I need to get over that girl. She'll never love me, like I love her. She loves Aiden. Right thing, right thing, right?_

She crashed down all her stuff on the floor and sat on the couch; she took a breath and let it all out. She cried. She cried for not being able to be with Spencer, she cried for knowing things would never be the same, she cried for them.

_The things you do to me._

-----

"Thanks for having me over for dinner Mrs. Carlin," Aiden said nervously, "your home is lovely."

"It's no problem Aiden, we're happy to finally meet you," Paula said, faking a smile. They were centered around the dinner table, and things were awkward, partly because out of all Spencer's friends, Ashley was the only one to ever come to dinner.

"So Aiden, how does it feel to be so successful?" Arthur asked.

"It feels pretty great most of the time, I love the music. Sometimes though, my schedule is so busy I don't have time to relax," Aiden started, " and its hard to find time to spend with the people I love," he glanced over to Spencer. She, like her mother, faked a smile.

"I could only imagine," Arthur stated. They made other small talk, like about what they did for a living, where they were from, they thought Aiden was a really nice although, everything they talked about seemed forced.

"Arthur can you help me get the desserts?," Paula asked.

"Sure honey," they left to the kitchen.

"He's a really nice boy and he seems to care for Spencer a lot," Arthur said.

"Yeah, he does…"

"But?"

"I don't know it seems that things don't flow naturally with them. It's obvious Spencer likes him and is attracted to him, but I can see it in her eyes Arthur, they don't light as much as they do when she is around…"

"Ashley," Arthur cut her off. They looked at each other wondering what their daughter would do next.

Once dinner was over, and Spencer's parents were cleaning up, Aiden and Spencer headed to the living room to hang out.

"I'll be right back, there are some things I want to show you," Spencer hurried off to her room.

Aiden circled the living room looking at pictures that hung on the wall. Some of them were of her family but most were of Spencer and Ashley. It was like Ashley lived there too. There was one at their high school graduation, one of them at Spencer's 18th birthday and a few others. He let out a sigh.

"Your parents are really nice," Aiden said.

"Yeah, don't worry they're usually more talkative, they're just warming up to you," she said to reassure him.

They took a seat and Spencer handed him her album, "these are pictures of me when we I was a kid," there were more pictures of the two best friends together. Riding bikes, more birthdays and just having fun.

"You and Ashley, you have such a history together," he looked sad, "I could never compete with that."

"Of course Aiden, we grew up together," Spencer stated, "are you jealous?"

"Yes I'm jealous," he looked up at her, "but what matters now, is have your present and future," he smiled. Spencer gave him a hug.

-----

"I'm finally glad you're doing this Ashley," Uncle Ben said, "You finally have some direction in your life, your father would have been proud."

"Yeah…I guess your right." Ashley agreed to put up her photographs in his studio for an exhibit, something he begged for her to do, but she was always just scared of what other people thought. She needed to do this though, for change.

Her cell phone went off, "excuse me," Ashley went into another room.

"Hello?" Ashley said.

"Ashley my dear! How is it going?" Ellie asked.

"Hey Ellie, I'm doing alright."

"How are things with Spencer, did you finally win 'em over?"

"No I lost, she's in love with some one else."

"Oh Ashley I'm sorry to hear that, but I still don't think you should give up on her. But I'm back in LA and I really need a performer for my coffee shop tomorrow night, I'm desperate Ash!"

"Ha-ha okay no problem Ellie, I'll be there…see you then," Ashley hung up the phone. She was excited to get to play; it could be a way to blow off steam and let all her feelings and emotions out.

-----

_Wow this coffee shop is looking pretty dull, _Ellie thought as she was sitting at the register. _I need to spice things up a bit, maybe get some flowers to make it look nicer._

She went to the phone book, found a number and dialed.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could get some flowers brought in to be arranged for my coffee shop," Ellie asked.

"Yeah no problem, I'll need to take a look though to see what colours would go well, when can I come see?" the other person said.

"Um, well I'm closing up now and won't be in until tomorrow night, is that okay with you? My name is Ellie by the way."

"Sure Ellie, I can come see then."

"Thanks…sorry I didnt get your name."

"Spencer."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know I haven't been updating but school started and blah blah drama everywhere. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are so superbadass.**

**This one goes out to my bestest friend Jenny, because I know how much she loves the song ... I love you kid. The Song is "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. I had to change some words to fit the whole situation. Hope you like it!**

Ashley was sitting in her room deciding what to wear; she walked to her closet not knowing where the heck to start. She didn't know if she wated to go for "sexy musician" or the "I don't give a damn how I look" which was pretty much the same thing, either way she wanted to look hot.

She went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black tights and a nice baggy pink and white tank top. She put her hair into curls that flowed nicely down her face. She did her make up and by the end of the whole process, she was "oh so glamorous."

All day, she was trying to decide what to sing. She wanted to sing songs that represented how she felt about Spencer, to say the things out loud, to make sure it was real and finally to make sure she'd be alright.

When she decided what songs she was going to sing she headed out to Ellie's coffee house. Ellie had given her the directions, now it was up to her to find the place. Knowing Ashley, she would take about 10 years to find the shop. Ashley had always directionally challenged but she always made Spencer direct her to the places she needed to be. Sadly, there was no more Spencer. _Now I have to find my way on my own…_

She cringed at the thought, but if Spencer was happy with Aiden she had to suck it up and let her feelings aside and let Spencer be happy.

-----

"Hey Ellie, what time do you want me to be there?" Spencer asked on the phone.

"The last of the music performers ends at 9 tonight, so could you come around then? It will be quieter and died down so you can take a look at my dull old coffee shop," Ellie responded.

"Haha, okay Ellie, I'll see you then."

"Okay Spencer, you know where to go right?"

Spencer looked down at her sheet with all of Ellie's directions, "Yup, sure do, bye."

The directions seemed pretty complex, she laughed at the thought of if Ashley was the one trying to find the place. She would probably get lost or end up back at her house, thinking it was the right address. Spencer was the one who always guided her, but now there was no one to lead. _Guess I have to go on ahead by myself…_

If this is the way Ashley wanted it, it was how she was going to get it. If she wanted to distance herself from the closest thing she's ever had, then she could go right ahead. If this was for the thought of the well being of Spencer…._it certainly that **last** thing that would._

-----

"Ellie! Good to see you!" Ashley greeted her old friend. Once her destination was reached, which by the way only took 9 years she was excited to play the show.

"Ash, thank you so much for coming!" Ellie said.

"Oh I could never say no to my favourite nosey little friend," Ash said as she gave Ellie a hug.

Ellie pulled back and gave Ash a surprised look, "Me?! Nosey?! Never!"

"Uh huh…whatever you say."

"Hah, okay maybe a little, so whenever you are ready, just hop on stage and give it all you got, but be done by 9 because I have someone coming in to help decorate this old joint," Ellie said.

"Alright you got it El!"

She hopped onto the stage and took a look at the crowd, it was nice and intimate, not many people there, but enough to entertain. It was mostly college students drinking their espressos and lattes, having conversations about the meaning of life and what not.

"Hey everyone, I'm Ashley Davies," a couple heads shot up thinking the name sounded familiar. They didn't have enough time to think about it when she continued, "I'm here to play a few songs, so kick back and relax. This first one is a cover of The Veronica's "Heavily Broken", enjoy!"

And that's just what Ash did; she sang the song, feeling she herself was heavily breaking:

….

_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do_

….

By the end of the song the crowd knew that this girl was pure talent. She sang every word of the song like she meant it, and she did.

She played a few other songs and the crowd was really getting into her, people from outside were even coming in from what they saw in the window and people from inside were calling there friends to tell them to see her.

Ellie loved it of course; she never had as many customers as she did then. She owed it all to Ashley.

Ash looked down at her watch; it was 8:52 PM, time for one more song…the song she'd been dying to sing.

"You freakin' rock my world!" Some freshman from the crowd yelled. Everyone laughed.

-----

Spencer approached the coffee shop, looking at her watch she had 8 minutes to spare.

She walked inside with her suitcase and noticed the large crowd gathering in front of the stage, she couldn't see who was performing though.

"You freakin' rock my world!" she heard someone yell as she took a seat, waiting for everything to finish up. She took her papers out not really paying attention to anything.

"So this next song is one I wrote a couple years ago. This is about being so totally in love with a person and them not knowing. This one goes out to you." Spencer thought the voice sounded so familiar but didn't bother to look up; the crowd was blocking the person anyway.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
She tells me about her night  
And I count the colors in her eyes_

Spencer thought these lines sounded familiar. _Is it? No, it couldn't be._

_She'll never fall in love  
She swears, as she runs her fingers through her hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
She tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all her favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
She loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth_

_Her mother is beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie_

_She looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't she know that I've had her memorized for so long  
And she sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see her cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' she was mine  
_

This was killing Spencer; she made her way up the crowd to see if it was really who she thought it was.

_And I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
She loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
Her mother is beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie  
_

_She stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for her_

People were giving her a hard time, not letting her through, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it.  
_  
She'd never tell you  
But she can play guitar  
I think she can see through everything but my heart  
**First thought when I wake up is  
My God, she's beautiful  
**So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

Listening to the lyrics she still fumbled her way, she was getting closer and closer.

_Yes, I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
And she loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
Her mother is beautiful  
She has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her...  
Don't you ask me if I love her...  
_

Spencer pushed her way through the last person and her eyes became locked with Ashley's peircing ones.

_I'd lie._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally, chapater 10 is up! Sorry it's taken so long, please no one shoot me. Thanks again to all you loyal readers and reviewers, you guys rock!**

**Oh and the last line of the story is from a song that was stuck in my head, so I randomly put it in there. If you can guess what song it is, I'll personally give you a online virtual high five! lol. **

**Enjoy kids!**

The crowd immediately jumped to their feet pushing Spencer back into people. Cheering and hollering filled the room with praises for Ashley.

_Oh my God, was that Spencer?_

Ashley said a quick thank-you to the crowd and rushed out. She went into the back looking for somewhere to hide. She went into Ellie's office and locked the door.

At this point, she was freaking out.

_That couldn't have been her, maybe it was just someone who looked like…_

_Oh shiznet, who am I kidding? It was definitely her._

She paced around the room frantically. Ashley was hoping Spencer would just leave, what was she doing there anyway? She could hear the crowd dying down and things were becoming quieter outside. She looked down at her watch; she'd been in there for about 20 minutes. The shop should be closing up soon.

She took a peek outside; she couldn't hear anyone and decided to make her get away. Making her way quietly pass the shop she spotted Spencer with her back towards her talking to Ellie.

"Yeah, I think there should be some roses here, anything red would contrast nicely with the colours of the wall," Spencer said informatively to Ellie.

"You're absolutely right! Brilliant!" Ellie was obviously way to excited.

_So that's why she is here._

Ashley still slowly crept her way to the door, both of them seemed like they were into what they were doing to even notice her. With only a few steps to go she heard Ellie call out to her.

_Oh, God._

"Ashley! I thought you left," Ellie exclaimed.

"Hah, nope still here…," Ashley awkwardly darted her eyes to the ground. She saw Spencer turn around to look at her.

"Well it was a great show, thanks for doing it for me. You have a lot of new fans asking if you're going to come back."

"Yeah…anytime, but I got to go…" Ashley so desperately wanted to walk out of that shop.

"Hey, Ash, wait! You left your guitar," Ellie went over to the stage and grabbed the guitar and held it out to her. Meanwhile, Spencer and Ashley continued awkward glances towards each other, neither of them knowing what to do or say.

"Oh by the way this is my flower designer to make this rotten place look better. Spencer meets Ashley." The girls looked away from each other.

"I really got to go Ellie," Ashley grabbed her guitar from her hands.

"Wow, I'm sensing an awkward moment, do you guys know each other or something?" Ellie was completely oblivious to everything. "Hey Ash, isn't it weird her name is Spencer? Isn't that the same name of the person who you're completely head over heals madly in love with since you were kids …." Ellie finally made the connection, "Oh!!! Wow, well you two should chat, but now I have to go …" She quickly made her way to her office, but not without giving Ashley a wink and a "go for it" look.

Ashley ran out the door as fast as she could. She sat inside her car and was trying to take in what just happened.

"Why didn't you say anything Ash?!" Spencer was at the window on the other side. It was dark and cooler outside and she looked cold.

"How are you getting home?" Ashley asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Spencer yelled.

"Get in. I'm taking you home." Even though Ashley didn't want to talk to her, she didn't want her to be wandering alone.

"I can do it myself, I'll take the bus." Spencer was angry.

"Spencer Carlin. Get in the damn car. Now." Spencer obliged.

Ashley stared to drive. There was silence; she obviously didn't want to talk about this now, which was not what Spencer wanted to do.

Ashley was scared; she was scared that if she finally admitted her feelings, if she finally said things out loud, that it would be real. And real is the kind of thing she might loose Spencer to.

"Since when Ash?" Spencer asked in almost a whisper, she had calmed down by now.

"Since forever," Ashley said quietly.

"Why? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was too hard Spencer. You've been breaking my heart since we were kids and recently it's been hurting so bad, why did I need to make it known to you?" Ashley had her eyes on the road.

Spencer's anger turned into sadness, "Ash…I didn't know…"

"Of course you wouldn't Spence, you were always to…" Ash decided not to finish her sentence, she thought it'd make things worst.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"No Ash, you've kept this from me for too long and since your pouring it all out on me now, you don't hold back," Spencer said.

"You were always looking for something better," she said blunt.

"Is this about Aiden?"

"It's about Aiden; it's about me not being good enough, its everything!" Ashley broke out into tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you saying?!" Spencer was surprised at her friends sudden out burst.

"Do you know how much it hurt seeing you with him, knowing he knows nothing about you, and I know everything about you Spencer. I know how when you sing you close one eye when you can't hit the right note. I know when your stressed, macaroni and cheese calms you down." She looked at Spencer in tears, "And I know, no matter how much I try you'll always choose him, and I'll always be left behind."

"If that's what you think, you _don't_ know me very well," Spencer herself was in tears, because of what Ashley said and realizations that occurred to her right then. Realizations she'd been holding back since forever… "You should have told me Ash."

Ashley pulled to the side of the road so they could talk properly, "Why Spencer?! What difference would it have made? If I told you I loved you then, would you have told me the same?!" It was more of a rhetorical question.

"Yes!" Spencer said, taking Ashley's hand while sobbing.

Ashley looked up at her with a questioning face.

"Maybe, probably, I don't know…" Spencer said quickly. "I'm just so confused!"

Ashley removed a strand of hair from Spencer's face and wiped her tears, "you don't know how much I want to kiss you, to hold you, to make every worry of yours go away, to be together."

"I know…"

"But because you don't know what or who you want right now, I'm going to give you time to think about it, for the sake of us. I don't think I can handle being hurt or dragged along anymore."

"Ash…"

"No Spencer, listen. You need to make your choice, once and for all."

"But I need you Ash," Spencer pulled her friend into a hug, like she could never let go.

"I'll always be here. It's just up to you in what way you want that to be."

Ashley started to drive again, back up to the Carlin residence. Spencer never let go of Ashley's hand on the way. Both their sobs died down as she drove. Silence filled the air, but it seemed everything that needed to be felt, was.

Ashley pulled up to the drive and Spencer slowly got out of the car. Ash had never felt so vulnerable in her life, everything was up to Spencer. Even though she felt so exposed she couldn't leave her best friend without telling her, "I love you Spencer."

They said it all the time to each other, but this time Spencer knew it was different, and even though she wanted to say it back she couldn't lead Ashley on, until she knew what she wanted for sure.

"I know," Spencer practically whispered with a hint of sadness. It was all she could handle saying at the moment. The two girls gave each other small smiles before Spencer headed home.

Ashley knew their friendship would never ever be the same again. She was scared, but it was time, no matter what the outcome, she had to know. Why?

_Cause everybody's got to put their heart on the line. And maybe everybody needs to feel a broken heart sometimes..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yeah, I know I don't update ...sorry! This chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys something, it's mostly filler and setting up for what's to come.**

**As promised, Virtual High Fives go to: **

**JOArocks**

**shadows89**

**Caitiedids**

**"These Walls" by Teddy Geiger, it was stuck in my head... yeah random.**

Spencer trudged on along home. She was simply torn. There was Aiden. Her first crush ever, her fantasy that had become a reality, everything she'd ever wanted, or so she thought. Then there was Ashley. Her best friend in the world, but now it seemed to be more, the person who was always there for her. Everything came down to what she wanted to do.

She made her way into the house where her mom was watching some T.V.

"Hey Spence, what's with the frown?" Paula asked.

"Hi Mom, it's nothing, I'm just tired that's all," Spencer didn't feel like talking, her mom wouldn't get it.

"You know if there's anything bothering you, I'm always here."

Spencer smiled. It was true, her mom was always there for her through everything, "Yeah, I know mom thanks, I just don't know if you want or will understand what I'm feeling," she replied.

Paula smirked; it was funny how it was true that mothers did know everything, "I can at least try. Plus it will make you feel better if you let it out,"

Spencer agreed, she didn't have to come right out and say her situation, she just needed advice, "I'm just so confused. I thought what I wanted isn't exactly what I think I want anymore. But I'm not sure anymore. And now what I think I want... I don't know how it's supposed to work out," Spencer said all in one breath, not giving her mom time to over analyze the situation.

"Looks to me like you're stuck between a dream and what's comfortable. It's up to you to decide which world you want to be living in," Paula stated bluntly.

Spencer was awestricken, her mom definitely knew. She ran over to her mom and just started to cry, "what if I make the wrong choice? I don't want to hurt either of them!"

"I know you don't Spence, but either way, only one of them can have your heart and with that, you're going to have to break one of theirs," Paula hugged her daughter tightly.

"I guess you're right, thanks mom. I'm gonna go to my room and think…a lot," with a small smile she headed upstairs.

She plopped herself down on her bed, wondering when in the hell life got so hard? Why couldn't she just decide to love one person?

Her cell started to vibrate, she looked and saw it was Aiden.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hey Aiden," she tried do cover up the fact that she just cried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How are you?"

"Oh okay, yeah I'm alright. I kind of have bad news for you though."

"Hmm?"

"I'm actually in Europe right now…"

"What?! I thought we were going together," she wasn't really angry, just surprised.

"Yeah, sorry, I've been calling you all day, but your cell was off. They made me come early for some must attend event. I'm really sorry, but I'm still hoping you'll come down."

Since she already promised, Spencer had to go. Plus, it would give her more time to spend with Aiden and would be able to see if she really truly loved him. "Yep, that I can do."

"Great! I got you a flight, it leaves tomorrow afternoon," Aiden was way to excited.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon then."

"Yep, I will personally pick you up from the airport. Bye honey, I miss you."

"Bye Aiden." With that she let out a huge sigh and fumbled back into her bed, drowning in her deep thoughts.

----

Ashley drove in circles that night, wondering what she should do. Waiting seemed like the best option, but she couldn't stay still. Finally after hours of just talking to the rain she finally went home and wanted to go to sleep.

Just then the phone rang, she picked it up lazily, "hello?"

"Hey Ash, good news!" It was her uncle Ben.

"Huh?"

"The gallery across the street, the one where my old friend works at was offering free space to promote local artists. I suggested you and showed him some of your work! He loved it, you're in! You get to put a display of all your work next week!"

Ash was excited, this was the moment she was waiting for, to finally show the world what she could do. She was ready.

"Oh wow, thanks a lot Uncle Ben!"

"That's not even all Ash; he loved it so much he wants to offer you a job in New York, with your own studio and everything! I knew you had the talent!"

She was quite surprised to hear the news, it sounded like and opportunity of a life time. If Spencer didn't pick her, what would she do? She couldn't stay here forever…

Timidly she spoke, "I appreciate it so much, but I'll think about it."

"Okay, but you have only until your art gallery…"

"Um, alright I guess I have a lot of thinking to do…goodnight"

"Goodnight Ash," She hung up the phone.

She went to lay down on her bed confused at what to do. There was Spencer. The one person she absolutely loved and adored would stay with her forever. Then there was. rejection. If it came to that, she'd need to leave and start her life back over again.

But could she really do it? Could she really not be with Spencer?

It was all up to Spencer now…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the update finally. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!**

Spencer arrived in Europe. She went outside the airport hoping to find Aiden somewhere; he said he'd be there. Instead, she was surprised to see a man holding a sign that said her name. She walked over, "hi, excuse me I'm Spencer Carlin."

The man smiled, "oh yes hello Miss Carlin, I'm here to take you to the hotel."

"Oh, isn't Aiden picking me up?"

"Something came up with the band and he asked me to come get you."

Spencer frowned, of course she understood that he was busy and would always be because of what he did, but he promised he'd be there. She sighed and made her way to the car. Knowing Aiden, it was a hummer limo to drive her to the hotel.

Sure, it was a super sweet car, but she was all alone in it. What was she supposed to do? It looked odd as she stepped into the back positioning herself into the corner while thirteen seats on the either side were left empty.

"Ready Miss?" the driver asked from the front.

"Sure am," Spencer said back.

They made their way to the hotel. At a stop light, a man came up and tapped the window. Spencer rolled it down, he handed her a rose. Before she could ask him anything he left and the car started rolling. There was a note on the rose; it read "You." She found it strange and placed it beside her.

At the next stop, another man did the same thing. This time the rose said "Are."

This continued a few more times until she got 4 roses in total the read: "You Are My Absolute Everything-- Aiden."

Spencer smiled; it was so sweet of him. When they arrived at the hotel, she expected to just go to her room and crash. She was tired from the trip. Aiden probably wouldn't be done with what he was doing anyway until later.

She got to the door of her room and found another note:

From the first thought of when I wake up

to the last thing when I think of before I doze off

Even in my dreams, you are the star

Forever and ever, you are.

She opened the door and was surprised Aiden was there in a suit with a candle lit dinner behind him.

"Spencer!" he ran over and gave her a kiss and a hug, "I've missed you so much!"

He looked very handsome, she had to admit. He was the perfect guy; he cared so much about her. "I've missed you too."

Deep down in her gut, she couldn't fight the feeling was missing someone else a little bit more.

-----

Ashley was excited about getting her photos out, she had been waiting for a long time to do this and her opportunity was here.

She pondered how she was going to do it, what work she'd like to show off to the world. And it was clear and obvious, that she'd display the most precious thing to her heart, Spencer. She would be the centre of the show among other things.

She made her way to the gallery where her uncle and his friend was to meet her and put and discuss some of her pictures.

"Hey Ash," her uncle greeted, "This is Ned."

Ashley extended her hand, "hello nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! If you're anything half your uncle says you are then I think you should be brilliant."

She blushed, she knew she had some talent, but by no means was she pro yet. Ashley showed him her stuff, and her idea of the arrangement of her photos.

"Wow Ashley, your uncle wasn't exaggerating when he was talking about you. These photos are simply remarkable. Especially this girl, it almost seems as if you are trying to know every detail of her face, like trying to memorize it or something," Ned stated.

"Yeah, she is quite the subject," Ashley said smiling.

"She's beautiful," Ned said.

"Simply amazing," she stated.

"Well I do believe you have a load amount of pure raw talent. The offer is still up for that job in New York, I'd be happy to have you work for me."

Ashley still hadn't decided, "I still need time to think, but I thank you very much for the opportunity."

"Alright, that sounds good to me. Anyway, we should be ready to get set up with your pictures and have you show your stuff in two days, is that okay?"

"That sounds excellent. I'll be in tomorrow to start setting up."

"Okay, we'll see you soon Ashley."

"Bye Ned, bye Uncle Ben.",

She couldn't stop smiling as she made her way home.

-----

They both sat down for dinner, while they talked and laughed.

"Remember that time you hit me in the head with the basketball?" Aiden asked.

"Hahaha, yeah that was an accident!" Spencer said back.

"Mhmm, its probably your way of saying you liked me back then, because I was so very hot, even as a little boy" Aiden teased.

Spencer blushed, this was probably true, "Yeah, even if that's true, who is the one making candle lit dinners for me now?!" she teased back.

"Haha, that is true, but who else would make you awesome dinners like this?"

"Well there was this one time Ash.." she quickly cut herself off. Why couldn't she seem to get her mind off Ashley?!

Aiden avoided the whole awkwardness and changed the topic. "You look really beautiful tonight Spencer," he moved closer to her.

It was weird, but she felt really uncomfortable. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I want you to know, no one has ever made me feel this way. I love you Spencer," he said with the most sincerity.

Spence didn't know what to do; she knew she didn't love him that way…yet. Or ever?! Confusion once again clouded her mind. She did the first thing she thought of, she kissed him.

And it was no surprise her face comes up as she kissed him.

That's when it finally hits her.

No matter how nice, sweet and perfect he is, it's her.

It's always been her.

She pulled away, and she gave Aiden the look that says everything he already knows. "I'm sorry," Spencer says in a small voice.

Aiden sighed and looks down at his lap, "I've always known, the way you look at her, the way she makes you smile. I just thought if I tried my hardest, you'd look at me that way too."

"I'm so sorry for leading you on," Spencer started to cry.

"It's okay Spencer, I could never be mad at you, whatever makes you happy," Aiden pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair. He had to be strong; he just wanted her to be happy. They sat like this for the next few hours.

"I'll always love you Spencer," he said.

"And if you ever need me I'll be here as your friend," she replied.

"I guess I should go, I'll see you around," he said.

Then they said their goodbyes, he knew it was the final one and she knew she broke his heart.

There was only one thing left to do now.

She made up her mind.

She was going home.

----

Ashley lay in her apartment watching TV. She debated on weather or not to invite Spencer to her show. She wondered if that would add more pressure to her. After hours of thinking about it she decided to, even if she couldn't have Spencer, she still needed her best friend to share the moment with.

She called up Spencer's house.

"Hi Paula, is Spencer around?"

"Hey Ash, she didn't tell you? She headed off to Europe yesterday."

"Oh uh..she didn't…"

"Oh…well I'll make sure she calls you when shes back…"

"Um thanks Paula..bye."

Why didn't Spencer tell her? Did it mean she picked Aiden? It'd have to be. Ashley was so upset she did the first thing that came to her mind, she picked up her phone.

"Hello Ned? I'd be happy to take that job offer in New York."


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh wow, look at who finally updates after about 10 years. Guys, I'm really sorry I left you hanging, I probably lost a few readers, but hey I'm back and I hope you all catch up with this. I hope you like it!**

Spencer was finally on a flight back home and was just about there. She looked at her watch, if she made it home in time she could possibly make it to Ashley's gallery. She felt stupid for even coming close to missing it. Whatever they were, just friends, lovers, Ashley was still her best friend and she had to be there for her. It was odd how much the brunette was on her mind lately and how blind she was for not seeing it all these years. Even from when she could remember there had always been the moments they shared that made them fit perfectly and feel so right.

Was she always ignoring those feelings? Why had she been completely oblivious to see how much Ashley cared for her until now?

* * *

"_Spencer, it's okay, we'll figure it out calm down," Ash tried to sooth her friend._

"_Ugh, how do you know?! They're clearly sold out, we've been standing and wasting our time trying to get them," Spencer complained._

"_Okay Spencer, it's just tickets to the Spice girls, the world's not going to end if we don't go see them."_

"_Stop mocking me Ash, and this is your fault, if you weren't so freakin' slow we maybe could have gotten the tickets."_

_Spencer was really not in the mood, she failed to get tickets to the show and she was taking all her frustrations on her friend, even though Ashley was just trying to help. She was acting her age, a typical immature 13 year old teenager._

"_You're blaming this on me?! I didn't even want to come here, you're the one who dragged me here at 6 AM, it's a Saturday Spencer, I'm supposed to be asleep. They're just a group of girls who dance and sing around, I don't know why you're so obsessed!"_

_This just made Spencer more agitated, "Whatever Ash, it's done okay; we don't have the tickets, let's just drop it."_

"_You're impossible you know? I come all the way with you and you just end up blaming me? You don't appreciate the things I do."_

_Spencer was never one to back down and she was still upset about the tickets, "Whatever," she responded in that snobby voice only 13 year olds could do._

"_Whatever yourself fatty!" Ashley hissed back. Spencer was clearly not fat anymore, but Ashley knew it was a weak spot and always pissed Spencer off._

"_You're unbelievable; I'm going home by myself!"_

"_GOOD! I hope you have a lovely walk alone, I hope you don't tire yourself out Piggy."_

_That just did it for Spencer, she was super pissed at her friend, "Whatever, I hate you!" she said making her way home._

"_I hate you more!" Ashley called out from behind._

_When Spencer got home she plunged down on her bed, letting a few tears flow. She was mad at all the things Ashley said. How did the brunette always know the right buttons to press to get her so angry? It wasn't even about getting the tickets anymore. She lay on her bed focusing on how mad she was at her best friend, and telling herself that she wouldn't even care if they didn't ever speak again. She knew this was a lie; she even chuckled at the thought of it. She already missed Ashley._

_After dozing off Spencer awoke to the sound of rocks hitting her window, she looked at the clock, it was nearly 3 AM, who could it be? She went over to her window and Ashley was below._

"_What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Spencer loudly hissed. Ashley slowly made her way up to Spencer's bedroom, a move that was all too familiar to the both of them._

_Ashley was about to come inside before Spencer starred her down, "I'm still mad at you Ashley."_

_Ashley made her saddest puppy dog eyes, "Pwease Spence, let me in."_

_Just like that Spencer gave in, but wasn't quite ready to give up her pissed off mood towards Ashley. She kept her arms crossed while Ashley tried to talk to her._

"_Spence, I'm sorry about what I said, please, please forgive me, I promise never to make fun of the Spice Girls again."_

_Spencer tried to keep her sturdy look but was slowly melting in Ashley's words._

"_Aw come on Spence, you know I love you," Ashley engulfed Spencer in a bear hug and with that she was forgiven._

"_Alright, alright Ash, I'm sorry too, but couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, it could have, but I couldn't sleep and this was the only way to fix that."_

"_Yup, I understand completely…" The two shared an awkward moment, because of the underlying statement. Spencer was quick to change the subject, "Still, too bad we didn't get those tickets, huh?"_

"_I wouldn't be so sure," Ashley said with a devious grin as she made her way out the window. As she was about to go down she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Spencer._

"_What's this?" the blonde asked._

"_You'll see," Ashley smiled and gave Spencer a quick kiss on the nose before jumping down and making her way home._

_Spencer was still confused and she opened the envelope. There she saw two front row tickets to the Spice Girls. She didn't know how Ashley pulled it off but she was ecstatic._

"_Oh my God! Thank you Ashley! I love you!" Spencer called out._

_Ashley smiled, "I love you too…" She said to herself as she was walking away.  
_

_The 13 year old blond quickly jumped in bed with a smile that would last until morning. A smile caused by her bestest friend in the whole world._

* * *

Reminiscing, Spencer sighed looking outside the plain window, she always knew they cared deeply for each other, yet she never let it full on hit her that it was love. Spencer was completely excited yet nervous at the same time to tell Ashley how she felt.

After the plain landed, she looked at her watch, it was almost 9 PM, she'd have just enough time to make it to catch Ashley's gallery before it was over. She grabbed all her luggage and went straight there.

When she rushed inside, only the people left were the ones cleaning up.

"Sorry mam, shows all done," one spoke to her.

"Um yeah, do mind if I have a look around though? I'll be quick."

"No problem."

Even though Ashley was gone, she still wanted to see what her friend had accomplished. She was so proud to see her friend's work, Ashley was a brilliant photographer. She walked around admiring all of her pieces.

She then came to her center of attraction and Spencer felt very embarrassed, it was all pictures of her. The piece was called "**Beauty: Complex in its own Simplicity**." It was all the photos she told Ash to stop taking of her, some she hadn't even seen before. Some were her sleeping, not looking at the camera or being a goof ball.

Aside from being embarrassed of being the main attraction, she commended Ashley for putting it all together like this; it was very impressive and deep. It was like Ashley wanted to know every detail of her and portrayed it incredibly. This even made Spencer want to tell her even more. She had to go see her. She figured Ashley was in her apartment but wanted to give her a ring before she dropped by.

"Hey Ash?"

"Hey…"

"What are you doing? I was wondering if we could drop by, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What? That you picked Aiden, I already got the memo from your mom, thanks."

"Huh?! What are you talk--"

"It's okay Spencer, whatever, it's your life," Ashley cut her off.

"What? No Ashley, lets just talk about this, I'm coming over."

"Well I'm not home right now, I'm at the airport."

"Huh? What are you doing there?" Spencer was confused.

"I'm going to New York."

"Okay, for how long?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe, forever."


	14. Chapter 14

**Um, well at least this one didn't take till next year lol. Thank- you sooo much to the readers and reviewers, I appreciate all your comments and have fun reading them all. Yes, this is based on the movie "Close To You" and yup the ending is different, well just because...i wanted it to be haha. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

"Forever?!" Spencer was freaking out, "Ash, there's something I have to tell you, I chose..."

"Yes, Aiden I know, look Spencer, I got to go," Ashley cut her off, and hung up.

What the hell just happened? Spencer thought to herself, she couldn't let go of Ashley that easily, and decided to take a cab and head to the airport. She was going to fight it.

After yelling at the driver like a maniac down the streets, she finally got to the airport. She didn't know what time Ash's flight was going to leave and hoped she'd be able to catch her even just for a little bit.

"_Flight to New York is boarding in 5 minutes", the speakers yelled._

Spencer blew a relief of air as she spotted Ashley standing in line, almost ready to board. She dashed over to her best friend as fast as she could.

"Ashley!"

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" she asked the blond, shocked she was here.

"Ash, you can't go…" Spencer was panting from all the running around she'd been up to. She knew this was the break it or make it for the two of them.

"Why Spencer? You have Aiden, I don't have anything left to stay for," Ashley said angrily.

"No Ash! I choose you. He'll never mean as much to me as you. No one will ever." Tears were running down Spencer's cheek.

And at that moment it was everything Ashley had been waiting, wanting and yearning to hear for so long. But somehow she couldn't think of any words to say. She had been prepared and ready to face the long road of getting over Spencer, but this just messed up everything. She was way too overwhelmed and scared for this. She was already such a mess without Spencer, and they weren't even dating yet, how much more would it hurt if they were actually a couple and Spencer broke her heart.

Ashley was confused by all of these thoughts, she needed time.

"_Final call for New York."_

She knew she had to get on that plane, because she didn't know what to say.

Spencer was still looking at her, aching for the brunette's response.

"Spencer, I have to go," Ashley turned around and headed for the plane.

"That's it?! Ashley please…"

She could hear Spencer's sobs and the desperation in her voice, but she continued on.

When Ash took her seat on the plane waiting for it to take off, she took it all in and wanted to figure out what just happened. Tears quickly flowed down her face, which triggered an unexpected memory.

* * *

_There was a phase that Spencer and Ashley went through when they were about 15. Even though the pair were best friends, they were still completely different people. Ashley knew who she wanted to be, the laid back kid who wasn't trying to impress anyone. On the other hand, Spencer wanted to, maybe somehow make up for a teased childhood, and become one of the "cool kids." That group included, being a cheerleader, hanging out with the jocks and making fun of people just to make their selves feel better._

_One day after school, Spencer was standing around with a group of them. They were making fun of the kids who were passing by._

"_Haha, look at her hair, looks like she hasn't showered in a while," one of the cheerleaders said._

"_Please, it's her clothes that are messed up, looks like she dressed herself in the dark," Madison stated. _

_The group laughed together, including Spencer, even though she wasn't even paying attention to who they were making fun of. The cheerleaders looked at Spencer, expecting her to make up the next joke, she blurted out the first thing that came into her head._

"_Ummm, she looks like she smells like a ran over deer and….. um…shes ugly," The grouped chuckled and Spencer looked up to see that it was Ashley she made fun of. They locked eyes and Ashley nodded her head in disappointment and Spencer saw the tears forming behind her eyes._

_Ashley ran home, and Spencer ran after her._

"_Where ya going Spence? That was so funny!" Madison said, but Spencer just kept after Ashley._

_Ashley bolted in her room and sat on the floor leaning her head against the wall and started to cry. It wasn't the fact that Spencer made the lame joke, it was the fact that she was changing and was scared she would be become one of the brainless cheerleaders, but most of all, she was scared that she would lose her best friend._

_Spencer walked in, and sat beside Ashley._

"_Ash, I'm so sorry, I didn't even know it was you."_

"_It doesn't matter Spencer, why would you even say that crap to anyone."_

"_Well because, they…"_

"_Yeah, they're pressuring you, to not be yourself, what kind of friends are those!" Ashley yelled her tears were still seaming down her eyes._

_Spencer jumped back a bit, surprised by her friends outburst, "I said I was sorry…"_

"_You know what; I don't even know who you are anymore, why you are acting the way you are just for a little attention, whatever go be with you're "cool" new best friends"_

_Looking at Ashley, she realized how stupid she was being, trying to impress people who didn't even matter. Her real friend, her best friend, would always be Ash._

"_I'm sorry Ash, I really am," she hugged the brunette as tight as she could._

_Ashley immediately felt better, "you know it's funny how you're the one who can start me up crying like this, but you're the only person who can stop it too…"_

"_Oh you know you can count on me, especially the first part of that the statement," Spencer said while she laughed and the mood lightened up._

"_Yeah..," Ashley whispered as Spencer lie her head on Ashley's shoulder._

* * *

Ashley sat up in her seat. She realized, that yes Spencer had broken her heart when she started dating Aiden, but she also realized that Spencer would be the only one who could make it better, just like she always has.

All the doubts, confusions and frustrations that she just had moments earlier became clearer. Spencer was _it_. She had always had been.

She loved Spencer with all her heart, and this time she would make it right, without anymore fears.

With only minutes before take off, she barely managed to get off the plane.

She was going to get Spencer once and for all.


End file.
